


Inevitable result

by K_Mustang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Character Death, Evil Space Boyfriends, M/M, One Shot, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, this is a serious fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 12:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19272928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Mustang/pseuds/K_Mustang
Summary: What were they doing in the first place? It was a whim, he knew that; he didn't even remember why he asked Kylo to bring him to the throne room.





	Inevitable result

“Did you ever think we would end up like this?”

Hux asked, looking up to meet Kylo’s eyes, those dark, lifeless pearls in front of him. He grabbed his partner’s biceps with more strength as they both moved slowly to their left, his feet feeling heavy.

What were they doing in the first place? It was a whim, he knew that; he didn't even remember why he asked Kylo to bring him to the throne room.

“Like what? Hiding from the resistance like rats?” Kylo blurted out with an emotionless face.

“Like this, you big idiot. Dancing to a song that’s not playing and probably doesn't even exist.” He said lowering his gaze to his boots.

He could see the red prints he left on the floor, to one side, to the other. The prints were quite visible, they started in the big door and ended in the middle of the room, where they were in that moment. It looked like a fragmented red carpet.  
And he smirked, and knew it was the end, but what could be done about it anyways. What was the point, if there was one.

“Do you remember what you thought of me when we first met?” Asked Kylo, taking Hux’s hips more firmly.

“I do” He paused, took a breath, and continued. “I thought you were gruesome, inhuman. Couldn't believe I’d have to share _my_ ship with you. I-I think I hated you so much, that I still hate you now. I'm sure you... hated me too.”

“I didn't hate you,” Kylo whispered with a grin, choosing to ignore the fact that Hux might still hate him, after all the years they have been together. He stopped for a minute, taking a good look behind their tracks, and resumed their ‘dancing’ more slowly. “I hated Luke, maybe I hated Han, and even Snoke. But you... I simply couldn't find an use for you. Didn't know why you were necessary in the first place.”

“...until you became Supreme Leader Kylo Ren…” Hux finally meet Kylo’s eyes again, not sure if he could continue talking, or even moving.

“Until I became Supreme Leader...”

Kylo repeated, taking in those words, taking in the meaning behind them, drowning in Hux’s voice, so sweetly in agony he thought it was driving him crazy, feverish with anger and lust and an even stronger desire to destroy everything he could put his hands on. He was going to kill, to destroy whoever that dared cross his path. He felt the power within him, power capable of destroying whole systems with just the motion of his fingers. But, he was going to wait the right moment to handle that lurking privilege the Dark Side was giving him.

They remained quiet and still for a while, having broken the nearly ritualic, broken choreography when they stopped talking. Only Hux’s cough shattered the silence, and marked the moment with a bright stain in Kylo’s left pectoral, like a tainted flag just over his darkened and torn heart, as if he was saying ‘This is mine’ with his fresh blood for one last time. It was trully idyllic, quite a picturesque consequence of divine punishment.  
Kylo found he didn’t cared about the strains in his robes, he cared less about the buzzing that was becoming louder; he knew they were near and coming for them, creating a ruckus in his head with all the turmoil they were causing here and there around the ship.  
But… but this was where they were meant to be, wasn’t it? Where their last moments together would take place, and he wasn't sure if he was ready for the path highlighted for him, that he was meant to follow. He encountered in the corner of his mind that he wanted to rebel against it. That maybe he could deny this to the Force.

He didn't have his gloves, he lost them somewhere he couldn't remember, and his big hands climbed with eagerness, trailing Hux’s back till he got to his neck. His skin was becoming colder, his glare distant.

“I can't be without you now,” he confessed, holding Hux’s face in his hands. “you make me weak, and you make me strong.” He closed his eyes, feeling the strands of that lovely auburn hair in his face. “Is this the power you wanted?”

Hux could hardly talk now, but he tried, even as his voice sounded fading, almost like a whisper. “What m-made you... believe this is what I w-wanted?”

“You always seeked power. I could tell, even when I first landed eyes on you.” Kylo's hand never left Hux’s cold cheeks. He found the sensation calming. “I liked that, when you weren't trying to take _my_ power.”

Hux huffed, a little weak smirk forming in his pale lips. Those same lips Kylo found capable of destroying people, planets, everything with just an order, with just a wish, or simply capable of the creation of new worlds for him with just a sneer, with just a fervent kiss.  
It was startling, looking at his lips in this state, so thin and covered in blurred carmesi, lost for words that wanted out but couldn't make it. Kylo could hear the words, could feel the thoughts forming and disappearing as soon he caught them, Hux’s brain was almost unable of experiencing anything but agony, humiliation and a trace of sorrow. The last one was a surprise.

“You look pathetic- I guess I never thought I could see you in such a state, again. So undignified.”

He felt Hux trembling, his steps pausing, breaking their hold. Falling like he weighed nothing. “Always a bastard… what a coincidence you found another bastard to- to play with.” He breathed out, painfully.

“It wasn’t a coincidence, it was what the Force wanted.” Kylo felt like laughing, and he wanted to, but his face didn’t respond to the command. “... is this how you leave me, Hux? I still need you. I still want you.”

Hux’s answer didn't come, and Kylo was feeling how his own gaze started to blur, tears forming in his eyes, and he knew he hasn't cried since… since he sought for the girl, since she rejected him.  
The room was widening, contracting, he felt it move and tumble and twirl and he wasn’t capable of controlling it, his mind was drifting, his gaze only taking all of his partner existence for what seemed like the last time. Hux looked like a ragged doll left uncared- His once bright, beautiful and soft copper hair was stained with dust and drying blood, just like his dirty face. And he was sure his sunny lashes and his green eyes would never leave his brain, they were carved in psyche forever.

He still felt Hux breathing, he was still receiving random thoughts crossing his mind: Memories of his childhood… a kid and a man with no relationship other than by blood, sharing the distinctive color of their hair. He saw the kid growing, fighting, calculating, creating, he saw his all; his achievement with starkiller a big luminous spot in his mind. It was intoxicating him, how much bad this man had caused, how evil he could be when he wanted to, and most important of all, he was consumed by how much (painfully so) he wanted him to stay by his side.

Finally, finally the last thing Hux mind registered was…  
A dancing couple, a tall man with dark and curly hair covered in black robes and a man with radiant, splendid ginger hair covered in white robes, both of them kings of everything, galaxies worshiping them as their righteous rulers.

_And yet._

And yet they look at each other like there’s nothing else in the world that matters.  
And they link their hands, say goodbye to each other.

His lover’s sigh is the last thing Kylo hears from him, and Hux’s mind turns into a black and formless void.

**Author's Note:**

> This short one-shot is just self-indulgence. Feel free to leave me feedback, any constructive criticism is very welcomed.


End file.
